paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightingale Carryall
"Keep calm and carry it!" :- Nightingale Carryall Pilot Tactical Analysis * Air Aircraft Carrier Carrier: Capable of lifting any vehicle, anywhere, the Nightingale Carryall lives up to its name. Though unarmed, the sheer utility that comes from being able to transport your heaviest units with ease via air cannot be underestimated. * On time, every time: The Nightingale Carryall works for both land and sea units for maximum flexibility, and rather than landing to drop them off simply drops them to parachute down, which reduces the risk that they will be destroyed along with the Nightingale Carryall if it comes under fire. The rapid drop makes the Nightingale Carryall well suited to "combat dropping" powerful units directly onto the enemy! * In-flight turbulence: However, using the Nightingale Carryall can be risky. It's not especially well armoured or fast, and if it's shot down you lose its cargo as well, so be sure to escort it. * Civilian Aircraft: Any attempt to add any extra equipment dangerously unbalances the Nightingale Carryall, so the Nightingale Carryall is relegated to transportation only. Operational History During the Second World War, most Allied forces stationed in the USA were transported to Europe by conventional shipping. After the war, with the construction of the "Master Chronospheres", it was possible to get vitally needed material there in a fraction in the time, and for a while, it was believed that the problem of getting logistics to the front had been solved for good. However, in 1962, a Soviet espionage force infiltrated one of these Master Chronospheres in Berlin, shredding their punch cards and pulling the magnetic tape off their reels, disabling the whole facility as a result. This incident made the Allies realise that the Master Chronospheres, for all the advantages they afforded, were far too vulnerable to be relied on. Inspired by the rantings of an eccentric billionaire with OCD living on his private plane, Allied Command decided to develop a more conventional way to transport their forces across the Atlantic. After months of research and testing, the muscular CH-89 Nightingale Heavy Lift Crane Helicopter, better known as the Nightingale Carryall, was put into service. This helicopter could carry any vehicle in the Allied arsenal at surprisingly high speeds and shocking levels of endurance. This was achieved by a magnetic crane, powerful turboshaft engines and semi-rigid blades to provide extra stability. Getting the vehicle to the ground was another matter; currently parachutes are used. Soon, Germany was mass-producing these helicopters to transport reinforcements across the Atlantic (until they fell to the Soviets, at which point production had to be shifted), though most shipping was still done with cargo trawlers. Special containers for men and supplies were made that maximized the amount a Nightingale Carryall could carry, while larger vehicles were transported as they were to staging areas. The Nightingale Carryall also found use in a tactical sense, for it gave Allied commanders the ability to carry any vehicle anywhere. Footage of the Aircraft Carrier "ANV Egalité" being hauled by a Nightingale Carryall out of the water has been deemed the work of hoaxers using models. Surely, not even this helicopter can carry that much weight! Behind the Scenes This unit is inspired by the GDI Orca Carryall from "CNC: Tiberian Sun". Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Germany